1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to management of bridging energy sources. More specifically, at least one embodiment relates to management of bridging energy sources based on bridging time.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Centralized data centers for computer, communications and other electronic equipment have been in use for a number of years. More recently, with the increasing use of the Internet, large scale data centers that provide hosting services for Internet service providers (“ISPs”), application service providers (“ASPs”) and Internet content providers are becoming increasingly popular. Typical centralized data centers contain numerous racks of equipment that require power, cooling and connections to communication facilities.
In general, centralized data centers have a power distribution system configured to avoid power outages because the data centers include a high percentage of critical loads without which an enterprise may be unable to operate. Often, an uninterruptable power supply (“UPS”) is employed in the power distribution system to ensure that equipment receives continuous power and avoids any power outages. Typical power distribution systems include racks of equipment, for example, servers and the like that are located in the data center.